ftmagazinefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:FallenShadow
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the User talk:IamJakuhoRaikoben page, but someone will. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! IamJakuhoRaikoben (talk) 07:20, July 13, 2013 (UTC) don't know what you talking about 05:10, July 15, 2013 (UTC) This is the semi-secret wiki we do all the articles on. When it arrives in your list of favorite wikis, remove it immediately. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. Welcome. :) oh ok... #I'll do it but what should it be, Fallen's shop? Slut's shop? Fuck shop? Strip Club? #I was stalking your and Rai's talk page to find out what you were talking about and I see you are looking for someone who can edit gifs. I can do it if you need something #R-E-L-A-C-I-O-N S-E-I-S 05:17, July 15, 2013 (UTC) #veeeeeeeeeeer creative... #your talk page you mean? #yes, and you gotta finish your jobs before tuesday 05:35, July 15, 2013 (UTC) k. i'll do it tomorrow since its 2am here... 05:40, July 15, 2013 (UTC) i was about to... good night slut! 05:42, July 15, 2013 (UTC) HEEEELLPPPP!!!! Need your opinion on my first attempt at an ad 16:00, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Fallen! :D Thanks for the shading advice! My main problem is that I don't know how to shade so I'm too scared to try. I don't want to try to shade and then mess up a good picture. >_> But, I guess I'll never learn if I don't go out on a limb. Thanks Shaz, I'll definitely try it out. :D 'Tis your new nickname. FallenShadow is too long, and Fallen is too lame. :) Shatz, Shaz, it all fits you quite well. :D I did, but there's nothing complex on it if I'm not mistaken. Why? Sorry about the late reply. I was stalking one of my sons. Go for it. :D Good idea. Nah, I'll add it. And we should! August 23 or September 4. :) Sorry, but that ain't happenin'. :) And did Nunu really deactivate his FB? For what? >_> Sorry about the late reply. I'm fixing some stuff with my music collection. Anyhow, yeah, that's no problem. :) I did one and uploaded it to the wiki last month. It was just a copy of ishthak's though and I don't like it much. Would you like me to make a completely different one? 05:35, August 11, 2013 (UTC) If you are gringas yo do ti just like Ish, You can just copy her code 16:28, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Blog Comment on that Roranoa guy's blog about Magic in RL. I like when people from other wikis make blogs on our site, and I want to make him feel welcome by making his blog a success. :) sorry, the ipad messed it up cuz I had the autospelling set to spanish XD anyway i meant that if you are going to have a set up just like ish, then just copy her coding but if you are going to do something completely new, then I can help you :P 02:54, August 12, 2013 (UTC) eeeeeeeeeeh now that's too much work... >_> me don't wanna 02:59, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. :) Change what templates? >_> Wait, so you want me to change the article header for Ish's shop to Fallen's shop? Ooooo you mean the Article Header template? I thought you meant Ish's Article header as in the picture we put on top of our articles. Okay, yeah, I can change that. :3 Nosy Shaz is nosy. :P Lol, could you please tell those contacts I said they should keep their damn mouths closed before I yank their teeth out through their anus. But say it nicely. ;) When the active bureaucrat wishes for it to be done. :P See? Evasiveness is a skill, and I'm the master. :D Good. Not as good as me though, grasshopper. :P Yup, it does. :P *backhands Shaz* Lol, no you retarded whore. I have a tremendous sense of humor. So is your mom. Just put your template on top of the page as if I had changed it. That way, when I do, it'll work. Again ;Tell me your height and your weight please. :A: ;What do you think about the 6th OVA - Fairy Tail X Rave? :A: ;Why is Gray Fullbuster such a boring character? Would you trade him away and get Ultear back instead? :A: ;What's your favorite anime? :A: ;Why do you think Hiro Mashima is keeping you alive? :A: 17:05, August 27, 2013 (UTC)